


A Complete Diversion

by CHIKDNOODLE



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, I did another thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHIKDNOODLE/pseuds/CHIKDNOODLE
Summary: I’m bad at summaries butIt’s after 7/11





	A Complete Diversion

Casey was in bed. Well, Casey wasn’t sleeping, just avoiding things. Her biology homework, her family, and her friends. 

More Izzie than anyone. I mean sure, they were friends again, but it was more than that. It was the forehead promise. It was driving three towns over to a 7/11 just for a slurpee. And then. And then it was holding hands in a dark car park, not looking at each other or speaking, it was declining Evans call. It was a lot. So Casey was in bed, the same place she had been for three days with her phone laying next to her.

Surprisingly no one had texted. She was grateful, she needed to think. But it would’ve been nice. It was fine.

Casey was trying to make sense of it. Evan, things with Evan were good. But just good. There was no challenge, no excitement. It was like a lazy river, with no bumps or waves to work through. But if Evan was the lazy river, Izzie was the rapids. Quick, exhilarating, every day was different. It was different. Casey felt something different for her. She wanted to know what could happen, so there was only one thing she could do. Casey opened her phone and thumbed over Evans contact, opting for a text.

We need to talk.  
——————————————————  
The break up wasn’t too hard. She explained it to him, and for some reason Evan seemed to understand. Coffee was ordered, and as they hugged, she cried into his shoulder. Then he was crying, big fat tears slowly falling into her hair. 

Friends.

They were going to be friends.

So she didn’t burn the bridge. He didn’t hate her and she wasn’t like her mum. She didn’t send a bomb into her relationship. The whole thing was a weight off of Casey’s chest, and even though it didn’t feel good to break up with Evan, it left her free to figure herself out without hurting him. Because he didn’t deserve it. Casey didn’t know what was going to happen with Izzie, but it was fair to give it a chance, whatever it was.   
————————-  
It had been a month. It was three pm on a Sunday. And Casey had made up her mind. Or to be honest, her mind was made up for her. In the form of a text from Izzie. Just a simple text asking for them to meet sent Casey’s mind into overdrive, and very soon she was skipping down the stairs and out of the door. The drive towards Izzie’s house was quiet except for the faint sound of the radio, and Casey was content. Until she started thinking. 

Why did Izzie want to meet? What if holding hands was a friendly thing? What if love was in a platonic way, like a best friend way?

It was too late to go home now. She was already there anyway, technically. Even if she was just arguing with herself in the car trying to wok up the nerve to knock on the front door. Why was she this nervous? It wasn’t as if it was a date or anything? Right? Oh God. What if it was a date? 

Suddenly the passenger door swung open to reveal Izzie stood there.  
“Hey Newton” She smiled   
“Hey” Izzie’s smile was infectious and soon enough Casey was grinning back, her worries long forgotten.  
“So anyway, where we going?”  
“Well, I am so glad you asked dear Izzie. We, are going to… my house!” Said Casey waving her arms in the air madly.  
Izzie joined her.  
—————————  
The drive back was uneventful except from the radio, this time louder and with Izzie’s bad singing. And maybe Casey’s too. Maybe.

They walked into the house and went straight to the kitchen, going straight to work grabbing anything and everything they could want for their day. Crisps, chocolate, the ultimate banquet of junk food, was then carried up to Casey’s room and dumped on her bed.  
“I’m just gonna get a drink I’ll be back in a minute” Casey said  
“Okay then I’m gonna get changed. Go do that Newton.” Izzie said, playfully shoving Casey out the door and closing it.

When Casey returned with a bottle of coke and two glasses, she crept into the room and found Izzie laying on the bed in one of her hoodies scrolling through netfix on her laptop. Her hoodie. Izzie was wearing her hoodie. She looked beautiful, her hair barely staying on top of her head in a messy bun and her face scrubbed clean of makeup. Casey carefully set down the bottle then flung herself onto the bed pushing Izzie over, and causing her to jump.  
“Hey! You scared me Newton that’s not funny.”  
“It was kinda funny”  
“No. It. Wasn’t” Izzie said, punctuating each word with a small push to Casey’s shoulder  
“It was a bit though Iz”  
“Maybe a bit” she said, leaning into Casey and putting her head on her shoulder.  
“So Iz.”  
“Yes Case?”  
“I broke up with Evan.”  
“Oh Casey, I’m so sorry” Izzie said, pulling Casey into a hug that she immediately leaned into, burying her face in Izzie’s hair.  
“It’s fine.” Casey mumbled “It was for the best.”  
“For the best? What d’you mean?”  
“Well, I needed to figure some things out, and I didn’t think it would be fair on him to be caught up in that.”  
“Did you figure them out?”  
“Kinda”  
“Cool” Said Izzie.  
There was a heavy silence after that in which the girls just held on to each other. Casey didn’t know if it had been minutes or hours when-  
“Hey Case?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Can I try something?”  
“Sure”  
Izzie pulled out of the hug and faced Casey, cupping her face in her hands.  
“Is this ok?”  
“Y-yeah but are you su-“  
She was cut off by soft lips on hers. It took her a second to get over the shock that she was actually kissing Izzie, but when she did, Casey kissed back with everything she had. Their lips moved together slowly, and it was different. But a good different. When they pulled away for air Casey moved back and lay down on the bed, Izzie quickly following and wrapping herself around Casey.

“So… do we do that now?” Casey asked wrapping her fingers in Izzie’s hair  
“I don’t know. Do you want to do that?”  
Casey didn’t hesitate.  
“Yeah. Do you?”  
“I think it’s pretty obvious I do Newton” Izzie’s said laughing.  
“Shhh”

Casey reaches for the tv remote next to her and turned it on, switching to some cringey high school movie. She was happy. She had Izzie now.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if u like it I crave validation 
> 
> Also it didn’t turn out like wanted it to


End file.
